AD Yugioh: Disciples of the Passageway
by Geron Kizan
Summary: In a alternative dimension, the Millenium Items exist alongside the Millenium Extensions, and the regular Yu-Gi-oh cast ceases to exist. And the Millenium Puzzle comes into possession of a depressed college drop-out. Now, he and his friends are targeted


Duel Monsters is under the copyright of Yu-Gi-Oh and Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. All rights are reserved under their respectful names.

Rated: R (For violence & language and later on sexual innuendo (in the terms of comedy) )

There are many dimensions out there, and each and every one of them is different. Some people do not exist in some, some live different lives in another. Some are peaceful while others wage a never-ending war amongst themselves.

What was to say that there was not only one dimension containing the Millennium Items buts perhaps another? What if one Millennium Puzzle was to come under the possession of a college student who inherited it as a gift from his late professor.

It did for one...

Alternative Universe YU-GI-OH:

Disciples of the Passageway

===CHARACTERS===

GERON KIZAN

A protégé of the late Professor Umra Hakarn, the professor of Ancient Archeology at Cartel University. He took time off college due to the shock of his professor being murdered over an old ancient relic dating back to Ancient times of Babylon and Egypt. Fortunately, in memory of his mentor, Geron kept the treasure that the professor fought for. The Millennium Puzzle. After completing its complex structure, Geron was granted the mind and knowledge of the soul it contained. And now Geron is a split personality.

Now works with his friend Ari at a game store called "Card Saga", famous for their supply of Duel Monster rare cards, and their policy of not turning it into a "daycare center". Recently he's been known as one of Yagami City's top duelists. 

His deck mainly composes of different types.

FAVORITE CARD: Gilford the Lightning

AMEN OMARUKO

This Filipino is maybe like Geron in ways other than nationality and personality, but his view on the world is that the game is half skills and half luck and Amen depends mostly on luck. He mainly works as from his home, giving him time to sneak out and hang out with his friends at "Card Saga" to discuss new expansions and cards. One of the very few people who has ever "owned" Geron.

His deck mainly consists of fiends and spellcasters

FAVORITE CARD: Magician of Black Chaos

ARI ROCKEFELLER

Live by the day live by the pen, is how Ari lives his day. While he does maintain the game shop that he and Geron are in together with, Ari's real dream is to write the next great novel that would take the literature by storm and shock. He mainly gets all of his ideas through inspiration or through his thoughts in his head. 

Though Ari is a master of many games, he only has some experience in Duel Monsters, but it doesn't mean he isn't tournament legal. Recently, he placed third at Yagami City Open.

His deck mainly consist of angels (which are sadly classified as fairies) and dragons.

FAVORITE CARD: Lord of Dragons

"RINI" IXCHELLILI STANANA

Gamer girl with a flair, Rini is that girl who can be called "one of the guys". She got the name Rini due to her love of her favorite anime's main character. Tomboyish on one side and girlish on the other, a true mix that makes any male duelist swoon.

Her deck mainly consists of angels and "female" characters

FAVORITE CARD: Dark Magician Girl

EPISODE 1: A million mile journey begins with a single step...

"I SAID OUT!"

"BUT YOU CAN'T!"

"Store police, kid I told ya!" yelled the black haired owner of the game store in the commercial district of Yagami City. "You weren't buying anything you were ruining my business!"

"HOW?!?"

"You spilled orange juice all over my book!"

"THAT'S A NOTEBOOK!"

"No, it was my book of banned customers and also my INSURANCE FORMS!"

"I'M TELLING MY MOM!"

"Fucktard," said the owner as he slammed the door behind him. "We're not turning this into a daycare center!"

"You sure are tough, Geron" said the brown haired man behind the cash register while reading the latest Love Hina manga. "I mean sure it ain't enough work having soccer moms call or come to the store and bitch to us about seventy-five times that we blacklisted their pre-pubescent son. And not to mention the Thompson boy, who stole that ridiculous thing around your neck."

"And man was his mother pissed huh, Ari?" Geron said as he held up his Millennium Puzzle around his neck, dangling by a silver chain. "This is my homage to Professor Hakarn, believe me, I wouldn't let go of this even if you killed me with a chainsaw through my head."

"We had our line of bad customers huh...speaking of bad customers one is coming in right now...

Geron stepped aside and watched as the overweight size-M Digimon t-shirt wearing fatass waddled up to Ari and the cash register.

"Hello," said Ari.

"Give me a pack of Metal Raiders, the Duel Monsters metal tin with the Blue Eyes White Dragon, a pack of Legend of Blues Eyes, a booster of MageKnight and a booster of HeroClix."

"Hello."

"Pack of Metal Raiders, the Blue Eyes White Dragon Metal Tin, pack of Legend of Blue Eyes, a booster of MageKnight, and a booster of HeroClix.

"Hello."

"Umm...hello..."

"See, that wasn't hard to say is it?"

"Okay I'm my shift is over, watch over the store," Geron said as he grabbed his black beret and black leather trench coat. "And remember store policy."

"No problem. Thank you come again. Hello there kid."

"Your last pack of Legions, Pharaoh's Servant, a booster of HeroClix, and a Pokemon Team Rocket."

"Hello."

The afternoon sun set over the waters of Yagami Lake as Geron sat on the edge of one of the docks, sipping away at his latte', looking at the picturesque vision before him. He then calmly sighed and pulled out a picture from his coat and looked at it.

There is a picture of him with his mentor, Professor Hakarn. Both of them smiling as they present to the camera, a stone box with the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle inside.

"Who's that?!?" said a sweet female voice behind Geron.

"GAH!" Geron said as he turned around to see a browned hair latina about his height. "Ixchell---I mean Rini, don't scare me like that!"

"Heh, sorry," Rini smiled. "Your mentor, huh, Geron?"

"Yeah, Professor Hakarn was a great man. He showed me the wonders and splendors of the Middle East. The beauty of the deserts and treasures of Ancient Egyptian pasts. You know, if he wasn't killed half a year ago, today would have been the day he and I would have traveled to Egypt to participate in the revelation of a new tomb."

"It still must be hard for you to forget about him" Rini said sitting beside Geron. 

"All I have left of him is this photo and this thing he calls a 'Millennium Item'. It's sad really, he dedicated his life over this thing, and in one second it's all over. He was murdered over this item, and EVERYTIME I AM REMINDED OF THIS STORY I WANT TO SNAP IT OFF MY NECK AND THROW IT INTO THIS LAKE!!!!"

Geron stood still as he was in the middle of doing what he screamed. He then slowly calmed down and sat back down next to Rini.

"I'm sorry Rini, its just that the professor was a great friend of mine and tearing away from him is hurtful."

"That's okay."

"I can't throw this item in because something is telling me that if I lose it, I will regret for all of my life. I guess it could be right, I mean it did take me several weeks to complete this thing."

"Yeah, you were obsessing of constructing that thing like no other. You locked yourself out from others, from the world. I got worried about you, but then one day you came out and said that you had done it. Not noticing that you had a big bushy beard."

"That was the first time I heard laughter since his death, you know its friends like you that make life worth living, Rini," Geron said. "And to tell me that a beard on my face isn't my style."

Rini laughed. Then Geron laughed. And as then it built up for the two of them laughing loudly as the sun completely set into the lake. And night was approaching.

Later that night...

"Well the store's been closed, and time to get tonight's dinner," Ari said as he locked the front door of the Card Saga. "Geron better be back before I am, he's got the only key leading to the apartment upstairs." 

The final click of the lock meant the store was secure and locked. Soon after that, Ari left towards the Chinese district of Yagami City, hoping he had enough for tonight's dinner.

Yagami City - Chinese District

Pumping his arms for more speed, a man was being pursued by masked cloaked figures, trying to outrun them by any needs necessary. He rushed through the heavy trafficked sidewalks, pushing down vendor carts and trash cans, hoping to slow down his assailants, but to no avail as they pushed through the objects and crowded streets with ease. He quickly then turned into a alleyway.

In his arms, the man held a package wrapped in linen cloth. The point of existence why this man was running from those who chased him. He then felt something painful through his ribs, there stood before him one of the masked cloak figures and one his hands had were deep inside the man's body.

"You stole from the disciples, now you must give back what you stole and die."

"This is not your property!" the man yelled. "This belongs to Professor Hakarn!"

"Professor Hakarn is dead, you imbecile! Why bring something to someone who is nothing but food for the earth and a slave to death."

"Even if he is dead, you monsters want to use the Extensions and Items for your evil purposes. But it isn't fit for the likes of you or your people or even JAKOB!"

"YOU DIE NOW!!!"

"NO!"

As the figured found the man's heart, and took a nice grip on it, his face met with an immediate flying size 17 steel toed boot to the face, taking his grip and his hand out of the man's body.

"Boy," the figure said standing up. "You don't know who you are messing with."

"Neither do you, I am Ari Rockefeller, black belt of Western Masters Karate System! Sixty-five wins, no defeats! You do the math, buddy!"

"RAAAAH!!!!" the figure screamed as he charged Ari with great speed. And with quick reaction Ari side stepped and grabbed the figure's arm and twisted it, in result of him also flipping into the side of a garbage bin. 

Then Ari and the man was surrounded by two other masked cloak figures. And with great precision, Ari rushed at the closest one to him and elbow him in the stomach, followed by a series of punches and a crescent kick to the forehead, sending the figure into a wall.

"Now for the other one," Ari said turning around, noticing that the other one pulled out a Desert Eagle Magnum. "Oh shit...

...you're just asking for it, aren't you?"

Five shots rang out, and with each, Ari stepped out of the way. Five more shots fired, not one even grazed Ari.

"It's unbelievable, he knows the direction and precision of each bullet!" the figure said.

"No, you're just a bad shot," Ari said face to mask with the cloak figure. Then head butted the figure, knocking the figure out.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Ari said to the man, still holding the package. 

"No...they'll be coming for me no matter where I'm going....I can't go on...you...you have the possession of this...take care of it." And with that the man handed Ari the package he carried.

"But you're...."

With whatever strength he had left he reached for the magnum that was thrown nearby him and aimed it at Ari's face. "G-GO! DON'T MAKE ME SHOOT!"

Ari's eyes opened as he saw directly down the barrel of the gun. And doing what he had to do, he took the package from the man and ran out of the alleyway and didn't look back. And as Ari left the alley, all three wounded figures stood up and approach the man, who was slumped on the ground and his back against the stone wall.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know what your talking about," the man said.

"Tell us who you gave it to! Was it that fraternity reject!?!"

"I'm not telling you anything!" the man said pointing the gun at his head, then with his last breath he said silently...

"Umra...it's in good hands."

And pulled the trigger, and crimson splattered onto the cloaks of the figures.

Ari ran until he slowed down when he thought he was safe from whatever he was running from. And as he began to slow down to a walk, he took note of the package his right hand. Damn is it small, Ari though, who would die for something as stupid as this?"

Ari then looked up and saw one of the usual Chinese restaurants he orders from. He went in and sat down at a table to make his to-go order. And while he waited and sipped on the complimentary tea the restaurant handed out, Ari slowly began to untie the string that tightly bonded the package's paper outside.

He then dropped his tea and then began to open it quickly. And as he untied the last knot of the package, his breath was getting heavy from the suspense. The package unwrapped revealing a pen of gold. With the symbol of the Millennium Item's eye in the middle.

"My God....it's like the Millennium Puzzle that Geron has...but in pen form? What the hell is this?!" Ari said as he picked up the pen, but as he lifted it up, a small scroll of paper fell out from underneath the pen and showed writing in hieroglyphics.

Then all of the world around Ari and the pen stopped. Everything was caught at the moment, and only Ari was able to move freely.

Just as then the pen began to move and hover onto the air before Ari. And in voice as silent as the wind and as clear as the daylight, it spoke.

"If my power is to be trusted and to be held in the mind of the beholder, and if he can handle my power, then his pathway of a commoner will turn into the pathway of the Inscriber and inherit the Millennium Pen."

The pen known as the Millennium Pen held its end against the forehead of Ari. And for a few seconds, a continuous flow of energy was felt through Ari's skin and insides. Unknown to him, was this feeling. In a second he wondered what was going on.

"Your heart is trustworthy and your mind can handle my power, and since two of those are met, destiny has made you the one who shall behold the Millennium Pen."

And with that, time returned to normal. And with, so did Ari. In his right hand held the Millennium Pen. 

"What the hell just happen to me?"

...touch the paper with your pen...

Ari didn't question but did what he heard in his head. Taking the Millennium Pen in his hands, he touched the small scroll of hieroglyphic paper before him. And as the two met, the paper's hieroglyphics turned into English.

"Jesus Christ!"

Ari was shocked. Shocked by his pen's reaction to the paper. What is this, Ari thought to himself, do I really want to be messing around with this thing? 

...read the paper...

Ari read the translated paper and on it said:

You, with the heart of trust, are destined to wield this ancient relic that you behold before you. This is your destiny, this is faith, to be the Inscriber. And as you continue your life, you will help and aid the one who they call the Keeper of the Faithful.

"Sir?" 

Ari turned his head, and saw one of the waiters with his food ready and packaged. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, how much is it?"

"$37.45."

"Sounds decent for Peking Duck for two. Here's forty, keep the change."

"Thank you, sir. Please come again."

Ari took his food and left, with first pocketing the translated paper into his pocket. As he went out of the door of the Chinese restaurant, he ran home at a fast pace, hoping maybe there might be a solution there.

Home, the apartment above Card Saga

The apartment above the Card Saga was a good one. A small kitchen/dining room, a main living room, two small bedrooms, and a bathroom was managed to fit above the Card Saga. And the best thing about it was that Ari and Geron didn't have to pay for it, since it is included in the rent of the Card Saga property. As long as the shop stays in good business, it'll be a somewhat easy living for the two co-owners.

Geron sat on the old couch in the living room, flipping through channels on their TV set, waiting for Ari to comeback with tonight's dinner. Tonight was Geron's favorite, Peking Duck, and for some reason, Ari is later than usual.

"By the time he gets here, it'll be cold, and I hate it cold."

Just then, the door slammed behind Geron. He turned around on peeked his head over the couch to see Ari with the Chinese food in one hand, and the Millennium Pen in the other.

"Well it's about..."

"...Geron, did the professor know anything about a Millennium Pen?"

Unknown

In room lit only by candles, a stone tablet with ancient scriptures laid on the concrete floor, surrounded by twelve masked cloak figures. And as the stone tablet laid down, the twelve swung their heads back and forth to mimic the blaze of a candle caught in the wind, and as they did they spoke of unheard of tongues. 

Then, the figure at the head of the tablet held out his hand, and all twelve of them stopped their chanting and motions.

The gathering is complete, and the twelve have gathered amongst the stone tablet. My brothers, our master, Jakob, is displeased with the results and actions of Brothers Zebulun, Isaachar, and Dan. You three failed in bringing back the Millennium Pen from the thief.

Nine of the twelve figures shifted their heads toward the three at the bottom of the tablet. The three of them, with their cloaks still stained with the blood of the thief nervously shook awaiting the next words coming out of the mouth of the head figure.

Since Jakob has notified you three as failures, he has told me that you three will sacrifice the blood of an arm instead of the sacrificial bird in order to invoke the Ritual of the Eyes. Now, start the ritual.

For Jakob, we will do his words, the three said in their unknown language. As the head figure left the lit area, the three pulled back a sleeve of each of their cloak, revealing their skin, one arm of Caucasian skin covered in scars, one arm of African-skin covered in burns, and one arm of Arabian skin, covered in tattoos of beasts.

The head figure came back into the lit, carrying with him a box. As he approached the three, he opened the box to reveal a bladed dagger made of gold with the symbol of the Millennium Items' eye at the hilt. This was another Millennium Item. He then reached the three. He handed the box to a nearby masked cloak figure and then took out the dagger and held it within the light.

Jakob asks for this Millennium Extension, the Millennium Dagger to be used in this punishment in preparation of the ritual. Now your skin shall feel punishment.

All three of the different skinned arms were held together by two other masked cloaks. And as the head figure placed the blade across the wrists of the three and as the head figure placed the blade of the Millennium dagger onto the three's skins, the other masked cloak figures looked on in anticipation.

For us disciples, the blood of three shall start the ritual!

And with one pull, the Millennium Dagger's blade slit the three's wrist, pouring out blood as if all three were to commit suicide. But before the three could grasp their wrist, the remaining figures forced their open wrists onto the stone tablet and spread their blood over the tablet in a unholy fashion. The three screamed while their arms were being dragged across the stone tablet's rough and aged surface, causing more pain to their wound.

ENOUGH! ENOUGH BLOOD TO FULFILL THE RITUAL! screamed the head figure in his unknown tongue. 

The rest stopped and brought the three back up, holding out their exposed arms, covered in blood and new scratches from the stone tablet. As they stood up, they were each handed a small white rag to use as a tourniquet to stop their bleeding wrists.

The eleven watched as their head figure murmur a incantation in their mysterious language. And as he did, the blood spread across the stone tablet started to steam and evaporate its watery contents, leaving behind dried blood. And as the steam rose, it formed an image of a stone doorway. At the site of the doorway, all twelve knelt on their knees and praised the image in the cloud of steam.

BEHOLD OUR ENTRANCE TO HEAVEN, FOR WE DISCIPLES OF THE PASSAGEWAY SHALL GO THROUGH IT AND BE IN PARADISE!

The head figure raised his arm. And as he did, the image of the stone door changed to the Millennium Puzzle. The head figured then asked,Is this what you desire next, our leader, Jakob?

The image then changed into a picture of Geron. The holder of Millennium Puzzle.

Him? This insipid young adult? How can he hold the Millennium Puzzle?!

The image then changed to a vision of Geron hung dead from the ceiling, swaying back and forth like a lifeless doll.

You want one of us to kill him for it?

Then it focused on the left arm of Geron. A duel disk system and a deck of Geron's cards.

Ahhh...kill him with a game of death, I see. And using the reincarnation of the games of old. Then if it is your will, it will be done for you, Jakob.

HAIL JAKOB, FOR HE SHALL GIVE US ENTRANCE!

Apartment above Card Saga

Yagami City - 9:25pm

The coffee table before Geron and Ari was half littered with Chinese food cartons and a half eaten Peking duck. The other half of the table was polluted and overflowing with old notes from Geron's mentor, Professor Hakarn.

Geron scrambled through one note another while Ari sat on the other side of the couch eating away the last of his third serving of pork fried rice. Ari's curiosity of his acquired Millennium Pen sprung Geron's intellect and knowledge of Egyptian and Babylonian mysteries into a madhouse. Geron spent of his time reading the leftover notes of his professor, he barely touched his Peking duck.

"Found anything yet?" Ari said while digging through cartons with his chopsticks.

"Only some leads," Geron said as he sped through note after untouched note. "There must be something here I haven't read."

Ari got up and took his plate to the small kitchen nearby to place his plate into the sink for cleaning. As he walked back to the small living room, he didn't notice the wire of the vacuum cleaner on the floor. In result, he tripped over it and landed face first, his head barely missed the table.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine," Ari replied while rubbing his head and still lying on the floor. But as he was laid face down on the floor he noticed a sealed folder sticking halfway out from under the couch.

"Yo, I think you missed a file."

"That's nonsense, I keep track of Professor Hakarn's notes as if they were my own children."

"Then your a bad father," Ari said taking the file from underneath the couch and swatting Geron with it. "Here."

Geron grumbled as he took the note from the showboating roommate. As he took notice of it, something strange occurred to him. He's never seen a file like this. He doesn't remember a folder sealed with hot red wax. He then shrugged it off. Maybe he plum forgot about it and stashed it away with the notes without even knowing.

He took out his switchblade knife and sliced open the wax seal to the folder. And from the folder slid out twelve photos and a few pages of notes.

"What's it say?" Ari asked.

Geron read:

--I have been laughed upon many times by my superiors about my discoveries and theories, but they have went too far on this one. They can't take the seriousness of my most recent discovery. During my latest excavation trip from Egypt, I stumbled upon a hall of hieroglyphics that tell of a story. A story of a man from the East (presumably the Orient) that was lost in the land of Babylon. He traveled from East to West because even though he was a respected warrior, he was framed for a murder he did not commit. As he was discovered in Babylon, the natives there helped him and brought him over to Egypt. There, he told his tale and was welcomed by the kind Pharaoh. He taught armies and learned new things such as their language and their rituals.

Then one day, a general, with an army of his loyalists rose up against the Pharaoh in order to take what wasn't his. And while legion after legion of soldiers fought, they could not overpower the mystical forces backing the rogue general's army. Until one day, the man from the east challenged the rogue general and his sorcerers to a duel of ritual summonings. They accepted, but as they did, each and every sorcerer was defeated by the man of the east. For each sorcerer, his essence was stored into a Millennium Extension. The rogue general was defeated. He could not hold up to the power of the stranger, and at the stranger's will, he was sacrificed by being mummified alive.

The stranger's power did save Egypt, but it did come to a price. His soul would to be sealed in one of the Millennium Items of Egypt alongside the power that gave him ability to topple over the rogue general.

When I read this entire story in that hall, it crumbled down. And while luckily I survived, the hieroglyphics didn't. My own evidence are these shoddy pictures of what are to be believed the Five Millennium Extensions and the seven Millennium Items. Still, my superiors laughed at my proof and my story. This pain has given me grief, so if anyone was to find this, I would advise for them to put this file away and burn it.--

"And that's where it ended," Geron said. "I guess this might be the only recorded information about the Millennium Pen."

"Why not look at the photos?" said Ari. "There's bound to have something that might help me with this."

Geron looked through the twelve photos from the opened file. He search every detail of each picture until he found something similar to what might look like Ari's Millennium Pen.

There was one. A semi-blurred picture of a Egyptian priest drawing in the sand. "This might be it. The picture maybe what we just need. As you can see here, an Egyptian priest is drawing a picture of a serpent in what could be sand. Then after that, a serpent appears before him. Ari, this could be the origin of the Millennium Pen."

"You think that the Millennium Pen is actually a tool for creating life? That's....absurd......no that's.....strange." Ari blinked. He couldn't believe that he was holding something that could create life like God.

"It's scary when you think about it," Geron said as he put his notes down and started eating the rest of his Peking duck.

"I rather not create life," Ari said. "I rather destroy it better than create it. I mean why would all of a sudden, God just plop a device of creating life in my own hands. For all I know, I could accidentally summon some creature that wreaks havoc over all of Yagami City!"

"Well that I don't know about that."

"Millennium Pen or not, I'm going to keep this thing and keep it secure. The last thing I want is some jerkoff coming and hocking my pen for its gold content and spending the money on crack, booze or something else."

Geron rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Card Saga" Game Shop

Yagami City - 10:55am

As Geron sat by the register, doodling anime characters into his sketchpad, the card shop sat in silence except for a few short creaks and the occasionally Fast And the Furious wannabe racing outside by the stoplight, then followed by the local police sirens arresting the idiots. Other than that, it was silent.

Ari was up in the apartment sleeping in, as usual for him on Tuesday mornings. Geron would work the mornings till around two or three o'clock in the afternoon and Ari would take over for the rest of the day. Unfortunately for Geron, sometimes Ari would be hazy about work and show up wearing his pajamas.

"Like that day when he showed up to work in his over-sized Godzilla slippers," Geron rolled his eyes then continued to doodle in his sketchpad. Course his weren't as good as Ari (Ari graduated from Yagami City college with a masters in Commercial Art), but they were better than your usual day-by-day drawer.

The front door of the comic shop swung open as "he" came in. "He" was the one of the few who ever owned Geron in Duel Monsters, Magic the Gathering, and every fighter on Playstation 2. "I see your in a cheerful mood, Amen," Geron replied.

Quite, you foolish moral,Amen quipped in the Filipino language of Tagalong.

Very funny, so what brings you here today, other than trying to get a discount? Geron replied back in Tagalog. Shouldn't you be trying to mack up some chick down at Yagami Mall?

I only do that on days with vowels....so yeah, but that's later.

I see. So what do you want know?

I finally got some money to get some packs to boost up my deck.

Fine.

Two of the usual and maybe two of the newest expansions.

Gotcha, coming up. Geron replied as he opened the nearby Duel Monsters store shelf and gave Amen his order. Anything else?

Nah. Say you and Ari joining me and Rini in cosplaying as the Fatal Fury characters to AnimeGO! a week from now?

I'm in, and Ari in as well, if he can be Terry. Guess I'll go as Andy.

No, shit you won't! I'm going as Andy!

I'm the Andy type!

You don't have the hair for it! Mine's silky and smooth!. Your the Joe Higashi type!

No you are!

Wait before we make a bloody massacre amongst the store property why don't we settle this in a gentleman's matter?

Belly flop contest, let's find the nearest pool.

I was thinking of that, but no. How about duel monsters?

Nah, I'd waste you. Not much honor in that. I know we'll get Rini in here. Since she's going as Mai, she'll know who looks better. Which is me!

Yeah, and Clint Eastwood is in production in Ms. Saigon.

"I could have sworn you said my name, boys," said Rini from the behind the two. "Course I don't know Tagalog, so I could be hearing things."

"Oh, no we mentioned you," Geron said. "...because since we're going to AnimeGO! as Fatal Fury characters and you being Mai, who do you think should be Andy Bogard?"

"Is it me?" Amen said pointing to himself, smiling like an idiot.

"Or me," Geron said smiling like a short bus rider.

"......ummm...."

"yeah?"

"yeah?"

"....can't Ari be Andy?" Rini said as then both Geron and Amen facevaulted onto the ground. As she looked down, seeing two of her male friends crashed on the ground, Rini raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Was it something I said?"

"Nonsense," Geron said as he got up. "We got another way to settle this!"

Amen then stood up. "Up there?"

"Up there."

Meanwhile back at the apartment...

Ari was done getting freshened up and was cooking himself a cheese and bacon omelet while then he heard the rushing of feet up the stairs and then the sound of a door slamming.

"I'm going to ignore that."

Then the sound of a bellow.

"I'm going to ignore that."

Then the sound of arguing.

"I'm going to ignore that."

"FORE!" Then the sound of glass crashing and the sound of a car alarm going off.

"I'm also going to ignore that and not pay for the damages."

Back downstairs...

"So you guys settle things?" Rini said while behind the cash register. 

"Yeah, I get to be Andy!" Geron said proudly. 

"That's not fair! You didn't hit farther than me." Amen said.

"Well at least I didn't hit one of the cars in the nearby open-air parking garages," Geron replied. "Case closed. So anything happen while we were gone?"

"I sold twenty-five boosters of the new Duel Monsters expansion." Rini said with a smile. "Some baka-fanboys came here and immediately they were charmed to buy."

You know... Amen said to Geron. Ever since she started cosplaying at AnimeGO! since high school, she's been the eye candy of the fanboys in the town.

No kidding.

Around three hours later, shifts took place and Ari was not at the register. Geron like the day before went out on his own again in the suburban city of Yagami. But as he walked the blocks of the city, he did not know he was being watched from afar.

On top of a pizza restaurant, behind a large billboard, three of the twelve masked cloaked figures took watch of Geron's movements via a pair of binoculars.

"There he is, the one our Lord Jakob calls Geron. Looks like he's now vulnerable. This would be a perfect time," said one of them. "Send out Zebulun. He'll be perfect for him."

"Right," said another. "Make sure Zebulun gets the Millennium Puzzle. He could get too obsessed with killing this "Geron" and forget about it."

The door swished open as Geron exited out the bakery while eating away at a bear claw. He then turned left on his heel and proceeded to walk down the street. But as he walked down, a purple Astro van slowly followed him. But then, when he was on a street with virtually no people in site to witness, Geron was pulled by the back of his trench coat and knocked unconscious. Before Geron's bearclaw hit the ground, the van drove off at a high speed.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Geron woke up with the feeling that he'd been hit in the back of his head by a steamroller. He shook his head and as he did, his vision cleared better. He stood up and looked around. From what he saw, he deduced that he stood in at what looked to be an abandoned airplane hanger. He then glanced around until he noticed that his jacket and his cell phone was taken away from him, and on his left arm was the latest duel disk unit.

"What the hell am I doing here, and why is there a duel disk on my arm?!?"

"I've come for you, Geron," said a deep voice from the shadows of the hanger. 

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"For a persistent young adult, you sure do ask a lot of questions like a child," said the voice as it sounded like it got closer to Geron. "Let me introduce myself."

In front of Geron, stepped in a masked cloaked figure.

"You must be the ones Ari told me about?"

"Ari? Oh yes, the western karate master, what a foolish man he was. I could have taken his life, but missed my chance. Oh well, at least this time I have a second chance to take a life."

"What do you want?"

"Your blood on the floor is what I want, the Millennium Item that hangs off your neck is what me and my fellow brothers want. I could kill you know and take it," said the cloaked masked figure as he pulled out a butterfly knife from his ropes. "But our Lord Jakob says I must fight you in the games of old...or as you outsiders called, a 'Duel

Monsters Duel.'"

"Outsiders? Games of old? What's going on?"

"Just accept my challenge unless you want a ten inch blade rammed into your head."

"Fine, you psycho."

"Psycho? Don't call your killer such names."

"Then how should I address you?"

"Just call me, Zebulun," said the figure before Geron. As then he used his knife and tore off his cloak and mask, revealing before Geron a black man in a torn orange prison jumpsuit with the identification numbers of 2304-1031. On his right arm was a duel disk with his deck already placed in its slot.

Geron looked at his duel disk and took notice that his deck was placed in his duel disk's deck slot as well.

"I took the liberty of searching your coat, and in it, I found your deck," Zebulun said. "I maybe a cold blooded killer but I like to at least play a fair game with my victims. NOW LET'S DUEL!!!" 


End file.
